The present invention relates generally to the field of communication networks, and more particularly to utilizing peer-to-peer communications to access a cellular network.
Users can communicate with other users, access information, data, and computing resources (e.g., programs and applications) via communication networks, such as the Internet and telecommunication, and cellular networks. Access to such networks may be provided as a paid for service (e.g., home-based broadband, cellular services, leased lines, etc.). However, the amount of network bandwidth and services provided to individual users for mobile devices by cellular network providers are usually limited. For example, a user may have an arrangement with a cellular network provider in which a user pays a particular monthly fee in exchange for a particular amount (e.g., quota) of network services and/or service resource, such as bandwidth, talk-minutes, a number of text messages, and a quantity of data (e.g., gigabytes) transmitted to or received by a mobile device. Moreover, some network providers limit the amount of network usage for a particular fee arrangement or service plan. In illustration, a cellular network provider may allow a certain quota of data that a user may send or receive over the communication network for a base fee. If the user exceeds the quota of network usage, then additional fees may be charged to the account of the user. Also, a network provider may also “throttle” (e.g., reduce the transmission speed) the data access of a user in response to a user exceeding various service plan (i.e., subscription) thresholds. In addition, cellular communication coverage by providers varies within an area, and more so from one geography to another geography.
Other network and cellular communication providers can be resellers of network access and/or service resources, such as a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO). A MVNO obtains bulk access to network services at wholesale rates from one or more mobile network operators (MNOs) and subsequently set prices to the subscribers of the MVNO for one or more service resources. Some MVNOs offer network and service resource access on a “pay-as-you-go” basis, pre-payment for a fixed amount of services, or as various service plans.